She's My Girl
by tala-chan
Summary: *CHAPTER 3 UPLOADED* Somebody's being controlled by Voltaire...Kai leaves the team and goes to the Abbey..R&R Please! ^_^
1. Anything but Ordinary

Disclaimer: Same rules apply. I do not own the anime Beyblade and it's characters but I do own a toy Beyblade Wolborg. And yeah I do own my original character Kon Rayne. She's being used for the second time. And please don't sue me ever! Wanna sue me? you'll only get my notebooks, pencils and my CLE book that I am currently working on. Little language alert there...some swear words. ^_~  
  
and now I present you my second Beyblade fic entitled:  
  
She's my Girl Chapter 1: Anything but Ordinary  
  
"..."-speaking [...]- thoughts [=normal=] *~&*~&*~&~*&~*~&~*&~*~&~*&~*~&*~&*~&~*&~*~&~*&~*~&~*&~*~&*~&~*~&~* "Is it enough to love? Is it enough to breath? Somebody rip my heart out and leave me here to bleed... Is it enough to die? somebody save my life I'd rather be anything but ordinary please..." -Avril Lavigne; Anything but Ordinary  
  
"Wow! It's a sunny day! It's a good day to eat at a restaurant!" Tyson cheered as he walked down the street together with Max, Rei, Kai, Rayne and Kenny.  
  
Tyson was walking up front with no one beside him. Max, Kenny, Rayne and Rei were walking together while Kai was walking alone at the back.  
  
The soft breeze of the wind was wiping down the road taking the falling leaves with him. Mr. Sun was shining brightly and happily too. Blue clouds swept on the sky and those things gave Rayne a signal that it was really gonna be a happy day.  
  
~Rayne POV~  
  
I think it's gonna be a good day for me today. Well not for some people out there. You know what I'm talking about? Like Kai.  
  
Well what's the point of thinking about him today anyway? It's my day and my time to have some--  
  
What the heck?!  
  
"Hey! What's the point of slamming to me?!"  
  
I shouted out loud at the person who bumped into me. He walked fast. I hope he heard what I said. That freak.  
  
"Rayne. Check your things. Maybe he's a pickpocket." My brother dear suggested.  
  
"Okay."  
  
I felt my pockets and felt something was terribly gone. My Beyblade!  
  
"Hey! Come back here you asshole! Come back! Give me back my beyblade!"  
  
I ran after the man and he ran fast too. I need to get my Espeon back. It's my one and only treasure. I need to get it back. I notice that my shoelaces are now untied. I hope I don't trip over my own feet.  
  
The man took the corner and went there. I followed him and he's...he's gone. Where could have he been possibly into? He can't jump the wall it's too high. Where is he? My beyblade...Espeon.  
"Hahaha!! Foolish little girl! You didn't even noticed me!"  
  
He was standing behind me. Now clothed with a cloak and holding Espeon on his right hand.  
  
"What the heck?! Who are you anyway??"  
  
"Little girl, your Espeon will be of many use to us. Of course we can't operate it without you it's master."  
  
"How did you know it's name?? Give it back to me!"  
  
"Sorry girl I won't. I still need you and your Espeon."  
  
He suddenly walked to me and punched me so hard on the stomach that I fainted. His last words I heard were:  
  
"Thank You for cooperating with us girl. You'll be so much of use to us."  
  
And that's it. I fainted. Completely lose track of time and things.  
  
~end Rayne POV~  
  
[~=normal~=] Rei and others followed Rayne and the man and turned around the corner too. They saw no one and nothing. Well except--except for Rayne's bandanna.  
  
Rei bent down and picked up his sister's bandanna, "She must have fallen it. When she..."  
  
Tyson, Kenny and Max were shocked too, "Rei, where's Rayne? What happened to her? Rei?"  
  
Rei was too shocked o speak. He clenched his fist and punched the wall almost destroying it.  
  
"Now I'm beginning to think this is all my fault." Rei said as he clenched his other fist holding the bandanna tighter.  
  
Max looked down the ground. "No Rei. I wasn't your fault. It was nobody's fault. We didn't expect this."  
  
Kai finally spoke up, "I know who did this."  
  
"What??"  
"Okay. Tell us who did this."  
  
"My grandfather."  
  
Max was puzzled, "How did you know??"  
  
Kenny was very confused, "Kai. Tell us."  
  
Kai cleared his thoat and began to speak, "As all of you guys know, my grandfather wants to get all the bitbeasts in the world so he can use it for destruction. Well Rayne's Espeon is the most powerful bit beast in the world and so he wants to have it. But of course Espeon wouldn't obey their orders so they need Rayne."  
  
Tyson became silent for a moment, "THen we need to rescue Rayne. But how? I know you know about this Kai. Tell us where your grandfather can be."  
  
"Where else, in the abbey."  
  
"in that freakin' horrible place??"  
  
"Yeah. He lives in the big mansion at the back of the Abbey." ~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&&~&~&~&~&~&~& ei! and that's chap 1 of the sequel of I'm with you! Okie...so I'll try to think of an another name for this fic but for the meantime it's called "She's my girl". That's all! Review please! 


	2. All I Have

Disclaimer: Same rules apply. I do not own the anime Beyblade and it's characters. And yeah I do own my original character Kon Rayne. And please don't sue me ever! Little language alert there...some swear words. ^_~  
  
articuno- yes. It's the pokemon Espeon. Espeon is my fave pokemon so I decided to use it. Hehe...and yeah thanks for the review! ^_^X  
  
NEB- So far it's a Kai/Rayne fic but it's gonna change into a love triangle. Hehehe....you'll find ou soon whose the other one ^_^X and big thanks for the review! ^_^V  
  
Lord Cynic- Hey man! Thanks for reviewing!!  
  
okie.....here's chapter two:  
  
She's My Girl Chapter two: All I have  
  
"..."-speaking [...]- thinking [=*...*=]- normal #~...~# - POV's &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~ "All my pride is all I have {pride is what u had baby girl i'm what u have} u'll be needing me but too bad {be easy dont make desicions when u're mad} the path u chose 2 run alone { i kno' ur independent u can make it on u're own} here with me u had a home {but time is of the essence why spend it alone?}..." -Jennifer Lopez, LL Cool J; All I Have; This is me...then  
  
Tyson stared at the sky confused, frustrated "Okay so how are we going to rescue Rayne? I mean isn't it difficult to enter the Abbey because it's guarded heavily??"  
  
Kenny clutched Dizzi tightly in his arms, "Well you're right Tyson. It is heavily guarded but we still have our ticket to enter."  
  
Max turned to Kenny, "And what's that ticket?"  
  
"Who else, Kai."  
  
Kai closed his eyes and opened them again. He crossed his arms and leaned on the wall, "Look, I can't go back to the Abbey anymore. My grandfather doesn't want me to see him anymore because I have failed my mission in getting all the Bit Beasts. Do you understand?"  
  
Rei got hold of all his emotions and finally spoke up, "How about the Demolition Boys? Can't we talk to Tala and the others about this?"  
  
"No. If we tell this to Tala he'll tell Boris for sure."  
  
"I guess there's no other way we can retrieve Rayne from them."  
  
Tyson just stood still, "Don't lose hope Rei. We can still rescue her."  
  
"Okay guys! Why don't we return to the hotel and eat our breakfast there?"  
  
"Sure!"  
  
As they prepared to leave Kai noticed something on the wall in front of him. There was something written on it although it wasn't clear. Kai walked up to the wall and read what was written. Kai stood frozen and shocked.  
  
i"I will kill the girl if you don't come back to the Demolition Boys." /i  
  
Kai couldn't believe his eyes. Was he just hallucinating because of hunger or is it really true??  
  
Rei turned his head and noticed Kai standing still, frozen. "Hey Kai! Let's Go!"  
  
Kai returned to reality and told himself that it was nothing. He was just hallucinating he thought.  
  
Kai, Rei, Tyson, Max and Kenny returned to the hotel to have some breakfast. All of them looked as if nothing happened. Except Kai. The deep thought within him awoken from it's slumber and stayed within him. Thinking about the love he lost.  
  
{meanwhile...}  
  
"Hey! Can you guys let go of me?! What did I do to you???? I don't even remember beating you guys up! So why don't you let me go?! I don't owe you guys money! In fact, I don't owe anybody!"  
  
The man who was holding the squirming, screaming girl was very annoyed. He couldn't bear it anymore. He had to shut the girl up. "Why don't you just shut up and wait while we get to the destination!"  
  
Rayne turned chibi, "Ooopss, sorry."  
  
{at the hotel}  
  
"Hey Kai! Wanna stroll with us at the park?" Tyson called out while heading to the door. He was with Max, Rei and Kenny.  
  
Kai didn't mind him. He was lost in his thoughts.  
  
"Oh fine. Suit yourself Mr. Sourpuss."  
  
#~Kai POV~# Hmm.... why would my grand father kill Rayne??Of course he couldn't kill her because no one else can control Espeon. But why send me a message like that? And I even thought he doesn't want to see me ever. Go back to the Demolition Boys?.... but why they are all enough...They might even use and persuade Rayne to join them but why need me?? Is it because he wants me to use Black Dranzer again...or maybe something even worse than that....Hey wait a sec...Why don't I check the Abbey and see my grandfather...or even talk to Tala....or even maybe rescue Rayne.... #~end KAI POV~#  
  
Kai got up from his seat, grabbed his Dranzer from the table and rushed outside. As he was running, he was thinking of words to answer to his grandfather.  
  
The Abbey. The horrible place where he grew up. He was going back there again. He can bear it though he still remembers the painful, horrible memories of his childhood. The Abbey.  
  
~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~ ei! hehehe...isn' t that a short one... couldn't think of anymore ideas...hehehe....thankies again for those who reviewed! ei! watch out for the third chapter! anyone care to give some ideas for the title?? e-mail me! galaxy_angel_03@yahoo.com  
  
thankS! visit my site too! ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ------------------------------------------------------------------ 


	3. Losing Grip

Disclaimer: Same rules apply. I do not own the anime Beyblade and it's characters. And yeah I do own my original character Kon Rayne. And please don't sue me ever! Little language alert there...some swear words. ^_~  
  
ShadowDragon22- Ok. I'll try to post the further chapters faster. Thanks for the review! ^_^V  
  
mespike4ever- don't worry I won't hurt Kai physically....I'll only hurt him emotionally... you get what I mean?? ^^;. Thankies for the review! ^_^V  
  
Lord Cynic- ok i'll try few in-between battles. Thanks for some title ideas. And the review too! ^_^V  
  
here's chapter three:  
  
She's My Girl Chapter Three: Losing Grip  
"..."- speaking [....]- thinking [=*.....*=] normal [~......~] POV's &~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~&~& "Why should I care? Cause you weren't there when I was scared I was so alone You need to listen I'm starting to trip I'm losing my grip and I'm in this thing alone..." -Avril Lavigne; Losing Grip; Let Go  
  
"Dragoon! Attack Driger!"  
  
Tyson commanded Dragoon. They were practicing their Beyblades at the park . There were many kids playing too. But what Tyson and the others didn't know that Kai already left them and went to the Abbey to see his grandfather.  
  
Rei was defeated by Dragoon. He bent down and picked up Drigrer, "Hey guys, why don't we go back to the hotel and freshen ourselves up. And also we can talk about how we will rescue Rayne."  
  
"Kay! And I'm hungry too!" Squealed Tyson as he picked Dragoon and ran down the sidewalk  
  
Max ran after him, "Tyson! Wait up!"  
  
Tyson ran rapidly and fast. Max had a hard time catching up. Rei and Kenny just walked quietly and peacefully. The wind made Rei feel uncomfortable while heading to the hotel. It was just like the wind was telling him that something bad happened.  
  
{at the mansion...}  
  
"Boris, order your servants to dress up the girl in her chinese outfit and bring her here as soon as she's finished being dressed up." Voltaire ordered Boris.  
  
"Yes Mr. Voltaire." Boris had no choice. He had to follow Voltaire's orders for he was his Master.  
  
As for the Demolition Boys, Tala is the one who really hates following orders from both Voltaire and Boris. He really hates it especially when it envolves Kai. The three on the other hand had no other choice too.  
  
{at Rayne's Quarters}  
  
Boris entered Rayne's room silently and saw servants combing her raven hair,"Rayne. Mr. Voltaire wants you in his office as soon as you finish your breakfast and dressing up as well."  
  
Rayne just closed her eyes and opened them again slightly annoyed, "What does he want from me anyway? And I'm not eating breakfast that came from this horrible place! Why don't you guys just free me?" Rayne was squirming so the maids had a hard time fixing her hair.  
  
The maid who was combing her hair at the back complained, "Ms. Rayne, please don't move. We are fixing your hair and you wouldn't want it to be unpresentable do you?"  
  
Rayne rolled her eyes and turned to Boris, "Shut up. Boris, I won't follow any orders from you guys! Whatever you do to me I still won't follow because I'm not your servant okay?"  
  
Boris neared up to Rayne and lifted her face by the chin, "Whether you like it or not Kon Rayne you are going to do that. As for you maids, dress up Rayne in her chinese clothes as Mr. Voltaire ordered. When I get out of this room I want to see her in the dining room eating her breakfast already dressed up in twenty minutes."  
  
The maids bowed down to Boris as he lets go of Rayne's face, "Yes Mr. Boris."  
  
Boris left the room and the maids began to dress Rayne. She was wearing her blue Chinese dress. Her hair was kept the way it was. Rayne's bandanna was removed though she hesitated not to remove it. She was wearing blue shoes. The maids told her she looked perfect. Then she was ordered to go to the dining hall where she was served french toasts, cereal, bacon, and eggs. Boris made sure that she was already there. He sat down in front of her and watched her eat. Rayne became uncomfortable of someone watching her while she eats.  
  
Rayne dropped her spoon on her plate and turned up to Boris, "Look I don't want anyone to look at me while I eat. I hate it when somebody does that especially you! I hate all of you!"  
  
{meanwhile at the hotel...}  
  
Tyson ran fast upstairs together with Max, Kenny and Rei. He opened the door and shouted, "Kai, we're back!"  
  
No one answered.  
  
"Hey Kai! Don't pretend that you're not here!"  
  
Still no one is answering.  
  
"Maybe he left for a walk." Rei suggested  
  
"And maybe he left a note." another suggestion came from Kenny.  
  
Max glanced over at the lamp table, "Hey there's a piece of paper there!"  
  
Rei jumped a the couch and took the paper seated at the table, "Hey guys, it's from Kai."  
  
"Well read it."  
  
"Okay. Here goes:  
  
=iGuys, Hey sorry if I left without telling you. You see when we were at the corner where Rayne got kidnapped before we left I saw something written on the wall. It was a message from my grandfather. He said that he would kill Rayne if I don't come back to the Abbey. Puzzling thoughts crossed my mind and I have decided to go back there and settle things with my grandfather and I might as well rescue Rayne. Guys, I'm really sorry if I didn't tell you about the message. I figured out that I couldn't put your lives at the end of the line. And also Rayne's life. I thought it would be better if I go there by myself. Don't worry I'll take care of myself when I get to the Abbey.  
  
Kai/i=  
  
Tyson was shocked, "Gosh....Kai......"  
  
Rei crumpled the paper and threw it on the floor, "This is all my fault..if I....."  
  
Max consoled his friend, "Rei remember, you didn't do anything."  
  
Kenny placed Dizzi on the couch, "By this time Kai could already be at the Abbey!"  
  
"No! He can still be here somewhere! We can still stop him!" Rei suggested already worried.  
  
He, Tyson, Max and Kenny rushed out the hotel and searched for Kai. But they were too late. Kai already found his way to the Abbey.  
  
{at Voltaire's office...}  
  
The guards brought Rayne to the old man's office. Inside the office were he himself Voltaire, Boris and Tala. Voltaire was seated in his chair while Boris stands at his right side and Tala at his left.  
  
Rayne was roughly seated at a chair in front of Voltaire's desk. She felt uncomfortable at the way she seated and her dress was irritating her. Especially the one in front of her, Voltaire. She hated his ugly face, white hair and most especially his attitude.  
  
"Kon Rayne. Sister of Kon Rei. Kai's girlfriend. And also the possessor of the most powerful bit, Espeon." Voltaire began to speak.  
  
Rayne rolled her eyes, "Whatever you want from me Voltaire you wont get it."  
  
"That's very brave of you to speak Rayne. But what if I say I'll take it from you forcibly??"  
  
"You can't."  
  
"You see Kon Rayne, we need the power of your bit beast, Espeon. It's the most powerful bit in the world so even if we capture it, it will be useless because we need your co-operation. You're the only one who can control Espeon. Work for me Rayne. Join us. Forget about your old team. Forget about your brother Rei and Kai."  
  
Rayne stood up, "Look, I'm not gonna join you! And never would I allow you to use Espeon! I'll never forget my team, my brother and especially Kai!! Whatvere you command me to do Voltaire, I won't do it! Even if you torture me!"  
  
Voltaire raised an eyebrow, "Is that so?? Very well then..."  
  
The two guards held Rayne still. Rayne tried to escape from them but it was no use. Voltaire opened his drawer and got something. He closed the drawer and went in front of Rayne.  
  
"Open your mouth." Voltaire commanded.  
  
Rayne refused.  
  
"I said open your mouth!" Voltaire commanded again.  
  
Rayne still refused.  
  
"You won't open it , eh?? Boris! Open her mouth!"  
  
Boris touched Rayne's chin and opened her mouth. Voltaire took a pill from the bottle he got inside the drawer and placed it inside Rayne's mouth. He took a glass of water and poured it down Rayne's mouth so Rayne swallowed the pill.  
  
"Ugh!"  
  
Rayne instantly fainted and was held by Boris.  
  
Boris triggered a question, "What was that pill for Mr. Voltaire?"  
  
Voltaire returned the pill bottle, "That pill is used to take people or anything under your control. It is like a pill used for hypnotizing."  
  
Tala kept silent and stared at Rayne. He didn't move an inch and only stared at Rayne.  
  
(after a few minutes...)  
  
Rayne woke up. She stared at Tala then Voltaire. She didn't know what had happened before. In fact she didn't know what she was doing there.  
  
**************************************************************************** ****** Author's notes: A lil' cliff hangy there!!! Hehe...sorry..but...I had run out of ideas..hehe.....please review!!! Flames will be fed to Wolborg, Espeon and Umbreon! I hope you guys liked this one... Chapter 4 will be coming up! ^_^V 


End file.
